rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Courted Part 4
NOTE: Well, I honestly didn't expect to be continuing this. What with people badgering that it "belongs" on the fanon wiki. But then there had to be that ONE guy who just HAD to express how he hoped for more. Thanks buddy (sarcasm). At any rate, here's part 4! It's the dead of night. Weiss arrives at an empty park as Greyson described in his note. She sees him with his guitar, seemingly tuning it or something then puts it away as hhe eyes Weiss. He greets her, Weiss refusing to greet back, and apologises for all this looking a little more than fishy. He explains that he's had a number of people screw him over on his way over to Vale; all of which were guys hired by his dad to drag him back home, possibly in a bloody sack, he figures. Greyson: All I'm saying is that I've come too far now to take any chances. *shrugs* Hope you understand. Weiss just stands there, glaring, arms crossed, etc. Really, she just wants to get this over with and askes about this plan. Greyson begins by reiterating what they already know. They know that the whole reason this Marriage thing even exists is as a publicity staement for their respective families. Weiss: So? Greyson: Well, what if we DIDN'T BELONG to our respective families, eh? Weiss: (taken aback) You... you want me to get DISOWNED? Greyson: Well, y'know, the only other option I can think of is to get killed in action but personally I think the first plan is less dramatic. Greyson goes on to explain that if this works, the marriage plan will completely fall apart.All they have to do is create some warped versions of themselves present that to their parents andit will completely shatter their perception of them. As such, they will be considered "no longer their childeren" and effectively in the clear. Weiss: You're insane. Greyson: *sighs* Look, Sunshine. I know this doesn't seem the most glamorous of ideas, but instead of just butting heads constantly and "proving our individuality" or something just as childish, this is not only easier but more absolute. Weiss: You think proving my individuality is childish? Greyson: ...uhh... no? Weiss: ...I think we're done here. *turns to leave* Greyson: (irritated) How bad do you want this, Weiss? Weiss stops in her tracks, but doesn't face Greyson. He challenges her, how badly DOES she want this marriage to go away? she's clearly shown resolve and resistance, what with coming to Beacon and all. Which by the way is a little perplexing to him. One would think old man Schnee wouldn't let his little girl within 300 feet of any monsters let alone try to be a Huntress. Weiss: ...He thinks I'm "going through a phase." That Beacon will "scare me straight." Greyson: Ahhh, so he underestimates you. Makes sense, that pretty face of yours is very decieving. (Weiss glares at him) Oh, just take the damn compliment. Look, this whole thing comes down to how far you're willing to go to decide your own fate. Because between Beacon, being a huntress, your cute little side tail - all that adds up to is resistance and you resist all you want. You can resist until the damned cows come home but if you don't actually DO SOMETHING, those wedding bells are gonna ring, no matter what. So what's it gonna be? Weiss is torn. She knows Greyson has a point, a damn good one, too. Be to be disowned? Cut off from everything and everyone that made her who she is now? Is it really worth it in the end? She paces back and forth, thinking herself in circles. Weiss: (distressed) And you're sure there's no other way? Greyson: pssh, hey if theres a better plan I'd love to hear it. He notices Weiss bite her thumb and sighs, Then tells her to at least mull it over for a while and hand her a train whistle. Says that once she come to a decision, to just blow the whistle and come running... from anywhere. Weiss expresses her skepticism and he explains that the inside is laced with Sound Dust, then points to his earpeice that lets him hear far off noises. He leaves Weiss with this: It's true that there might be another way, but she'll have to be the one to find it. Once he's gone, the rest of team RWBY comes out of hiding and surround Weiss, hesitant to say anything to her, given her conflicted expression. End part 4 NOTE: Damn it! why can't I just end this already??? I guess I'm just having too much fun writing Greyson. Maybe I *should* just post fanfiction... ah, whatever. Category:Blog posts